Fallenpaw's Fear
by Shad0wSt0rm
Summary: Fallenpaw is a tough cat, he never feared anything, well, except one thing. Love. He hates love. He thinks its the most stupid thing ever made or talked about, but then, he met Sun and it all went downhill from there... This is a one-shot story for a forum challenge from TunnelClan, check out the awesome forum!


Hi. I see you came to see my story. I spend my life running from love, I mean, its stupid is it not? Its the only thing I'm afraid of, and believe me, I'm not easily frightened. Read upon what I found out in life, it's a lesson worth learning, trust me...

Fallenpaw's lips drew back in a snarl, his ears backing to his head at the she-cat who stood in front of him, her eyes narrowed to slits as she unsheathed her claws.

"Who are you?" He barked, his claws sinking into the ground.

"I'm Sun." She replied, her shoulders relaxing along her pale ginger pelt.

"What are you doing in ThunderClan territory, Sun." Fallenpaw asked, his tail lashing uncontrollably.

The she-cat seemed to now grow come, giving Fallenpaw the sign to grow harsher. She didn't reply, only sheathed her claws as her lips curved into a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Fallenpaw repeated, loudly.

"I journeyed to the Clans to join one of them," Sun replied, her voice calm and cool.

Fallenpaw shriveled up his muzzle, "Then come with me." He snapped, whipping around to escort the _annoying_ she-cat to ThunderClan Camp.

Bramblestar greeted Fallenpaw with a smile, before his gaze cast over Sun. "Who is this?"

"Sun." Fallenpaw replied.

"Why did you bring her into the territory, Fallenpaw?" Bramblestar asked, his eyes narrowing.

"So that's your name." Sun smirked evenly, her tail curling up into a circular ball.

Fallenpaw hissed at her, "Shut up." He muttered, turning back to Bramblestar, "She wanted to join the Clan or something like that." He replied.

Bramblestar smiled, looking amused. "Very well. Fallenpaw, show your _friend_ around."

"She's not my friend!" Fallenpaw snapped.

Bramblestar shrugged, "Okay, and Sun, your name from now on will be Sunpaw." He meowed before trotting off, leaving Fallenpaw alone with Sunpaw.

"So, Sun." Fallenpaw began.

"Sun_paw._" She corrected him.

Fallenpaw growled, "Whatever. Sunpaw, you know how to hunt, right?" He asked.

Sunpaw nodded, "Of course." She replied, sounding offended.

Fallenpaw didn't care, "Okay. Go hunt or something, I don't like people around me." He instructed. Sunpaw shook her head, nudging Fallenpaw out of Camp, "Come on." She smirked. "Leave me alone!" Fallenpaw hissed, swatting her away with a paw. Sunpaw dodged, a small frown showing on her face before she padded out of Camp. Fallenpaw huffed and rolled his eyes, leaping towards her.

"Sorry." He muttered. Sunpaw shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I shouldn't have bothered you, anyway." Fallenpaw shrugged and continued padding around. Sunpaw suddenly leaped at a bush, whipping a squirrel out of the brambles, its neck cracked already from her sharp paw swipe. "Nice." Fallenpaw grunted, pouncing at a mouse that skirted by his paws.

Sunpaw nipped the mouse, "Dead." She reported.

They stayed silent for a while before Sunpaw piped up, "Do you _like_ anyone in the Clans?" She asked.

Fallenpaw scoffed, "Not at all. Love is stupid. If you lose the one you love, you lose faith and it's hard for you to go on. I'll never have love, because I'll always run from it." He replied. Sunpaw sighed, "Okay." She murmured, trotting off to hunt again.

* * *

It had been three moons since Fallenpaw had helped Sunpaw with training, and sometimes, she actually made him smile.

"Got you!" Sunpaw laughed, pinning him to the ground with a smirk plastered across her face. Fallenpaw writhed under her strong grip, "Release me." He barked. Sunpaw nodded and pounced off of Fallenpaw, ending up with her haunches wriggling high in the air, "Get me!" She chirped. Fallenpaw leaped at her but she dodged, making him plummet to the ground face-first. "Ow." He hissed.

"You can't get me?" Sunpaw teased, rearing onto her hind legs. Fallenpaw huffed, tripping her and sending her stumbling to the ground, "Got you." He grunted, leaping up to pin her down.

"You two." Bramblestar's voice broke into their _training_. "Come with me." He ordered, bounding away towards HighRock. He leaped onto the boulder and bellowed before the Clan, "Fallenpaw and Sunpaw have trained hard to learn your ways of the code, and I commend them a Warrior in their turn." He yowled, "Sunpaw, I name you Sunsky because of your high spirit and quick learning. Fallenpaw, I name you Fallenleap for your ability to train and your courage/bravery."

Fallenleap dipped his head to Bramblestar, though not smiling. Sunsky glanced to him, a large smile plastered across his face. His gaze brightened when he looked at the she-cat, he shrugged the feeling away and stared at his paws _I can't be feeling anything for her. I said I'd run away from love, that's what I'm doing._

Sunsky padded over to him, "Thanks for the training, Fallenleap." She murmured. Fallenleap was taken-a-back, he was forced to train her, she knew that. She wouldn't have said that if he were just another cat.

"Is something up, Sunsky?" Fallenleap asked.

"No." Sunsky replied, though her face showed she was lying.

"Tell me." Fallenleap pressed. Sunsky sighed, "Fine. I liked you, from the start, but when I asked you who you liked you said that love was stupid. I guess you were right when you told me all that, it really does suck when love is lost." She muttered.

Fallenleap said nothing. He blinked, "Sunsky. I don't know if I like you too, or not." He began, turning away. "I don't want to love, though. What if I lost you?"

"Don't worry about losing me." Sunsky murmured, leaning over to touch her nose with his, "I'll always be with you."

...

I always ran from love, I never regretted it. It was the only thing I had a fear over, falling in love. I didn't understand love, I never did until I met Sunsky. I spent my life running from females, growing harsh and staying mean towards all of them. Though, Sunsky was different, I still was rude towards her, but I changed and boy do I thank Bramblestar now.

We have three beautiful kits, Tigerkit, Nightkit and Bramblekit, in honor of the leader that showed us to each other.

I hope you understood the lesson I learned, cause, if you didn't, here it is:

**You can run from many things, but sooner or later, you'll get caught.**

I guess love caught me, Sunsky always had a way with pinning cats down, maybe it worked best on me?


End file.
